maddraxikonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zitate
Diese Zitatsammlung bietet einen Eindruck von der Atmosphäre des Maddrax-Universums und einzelner Personen, die in ihm vorkommen. Dazu gibt sie kurze Textauszüge – meist Wörtliche Rede und ihre Sprecher – aus den Heftromanen, den Hardcoverausgaben und den Ablegerserien mit der jeweiligen Quelle wieder. Die Zitate sind kursiv gesetzt. Die beigefügten Situationsbeschreibungen jedoch sind keine Zitate, sondern von Benutzern des Maddraxikons selbst formuliert. Aiko Tsuyoshi „Er Matt ist wie ein Katalysator.“ ... „Überall wo er auftaucht, ist früher oder später die Hölle los. Und immer erwischt es die Bösen.“ (MX 048) : Aiko Tsuyoshi zu Thornton, dem Gildenoberhaupt von Microware in El'ay, als dieser sterbend Aiko fragt, wer denn dieser Maddrax sei, der sein (Thorntons) Imperium zerstört habe. Archer Floyd und Marc Christopher „Ich will endlich meine Schweißfüße loswerden!“ (HC 001, S. 7) : ...wünscht sich Marc Christopher, als er am 25.08.2011 auf dem Blue Mountain Peak in Jamaika zusammen mit Archer Floyd und zwei Begleiterinnen Meteoriten beobachtet. Nach einem alten Aberglauben gehen Wünsche, die man angesichts von Sternschnuppen ausspricht, in Erfüllung. „Auf die letzte Stunde deiner Schweißfüße“, sagte Floyd trocken. (HC 001, S. 10) : Archer Floyds Antwort auf Marc Christophers Wunsch, während sie Sekt trinken. Unmittelbar danach entdecken die beiden Hobbyastronomen in der Nähe des Saturns den vermeintlichen Kometen, der später nach ihnen Christopher-Floyd benannt wurde, und dessen Einschlag die Kometenkatastrophe auslöst. Jahrhunderte später entpuppt er sich als der Wandler. Arthur Crow „Home sweet Home“, gurgelte er erregt. „Washington, ich komme.“ (MX 278) : Arthur Crow in der Gestalt von Kroow, nachdem Ratt'nek von den Hydriten in Hykton abgewiesen worden war und Crows Bewusstsein die Kontrolle übernahm. Aruula von den Dreizehn Inseln „Spotte nicht über Maddrax' Götter!“ ... „MacGyver anzurufen hat uns schon oft aus der Bedrängnis geholfen!“ (MX 022) : Aruula zu dem Techno Solan, als sie von einem intelligenten Mensch-Taratzen-Mischwesen attackiert werden. Der Techno weiß, wer und was MacGyver ist, kommt aber gegen Aruulas Entschiedenheit nicht an. Aruula ... sagte: „Diesen Hürrsch hole ich uns zum Abendessen.“ „Hirsch“, verbesserte Matt. „Egal; Hauptsache essbar“, meinte Aruula lakonisch. (MX 069) : Aruula und Matt, als sie 2518 in der Nähe von Fort Yukon festsitzen, weil ihr Transportmittel versagt hat. Matt drehte sich zu ihr Aruula um und grinste. „Wäre es dir Recht, wenn ich dich auch ,meine Henne‘ nenne?“, fragte er. „Wenn dir deine Männlichkeit was wert ist, dann denk nicht einmal dran.“, kam die unterkühlte Antwort. (MX 091) : Matthew Drax und Aruula in Waarza, wo sie die Bekanntschaft eines GePe-Teilnehmers machen, der seine Begleiterin häufig mit meine Henne anredet. „Das Leben ist nun mal gefährlich. Solange, bis sie einen Grabstein über deinem Kopf aufrichten.“ (MX 139) : Aruula zu Rulfan, der besorgt um sie ist, als sie sich ohne Begleitung auf den weiten Weg von Landán zu ihrer Heimat, den Dreizehn Inseln, macht. Dort will sie mit Hilfe anderer telepathisch begabter Frauen versuchen, eine Spur ihres Kindes zu finden, das von den Daa'muren ungeboren aus ihrem Leib heraus entführt worden war und von dem sie telepathische Lebenszeichen wahrnimmt. „So kommen wir nicht weiter! Was haben sie vor, Aruula?“ „Sie wollen uns essen. Und sie wollen mein Schwert!“, antwortete die Barbarin trocken. „Dafür muss ich nicht mal ''lauschen.“'' (MX 226, S. 58/59) : Wortwechsel zwischen Aruula und Matthew Drax, als sie in einem Höhlensystem im Mekong-Delta von Kannibalen angegriffen werden. Eve Carlyle „... Willkommen im Jahr 2516...“ (MX 010) : Eve Carlyle klärte Matt erstmals über sein Ankunftsjahr in der Zukunft auf. Gilam'esh „Ich habe mich auf Rotgrund vor den Schöpfern für die Ewigkeit dir verpflichtet, Manil'bud. Aber dreieinhalb Milliarden Jahre sind eine abgelaufene Ewigkeit. Denkst du nicht auch?“ (MX 305, S. 63) : Die beiden Geistwanderer Gilam'esh und seine frühere Gefährtin Manil'bud, die in Xij Hamlet weiterlebt, sprechen sich nach dem überraschenden Wiedersehen in Gilam'esh'gad aus. Herbert Fuchs '' „Na prächtig", murmelte Herbert. „Du bist ja wie ich – tauchst einfach auf, gehörst nirgendwo hin, kein Schwein weiß, was aus dir wird und alle sind froh, wenn du schnell wieder abhaust.“'' (HC 001, S. 47) : Der Ex-Knacki Herbert Fuchs, als er im August 2011 in einer Zeitung vom Erscheinen des Kometen Christopher-Floyd liest. Jacob Smythe „Ist er nicht wunderschön?“ rief Smythe. (MX 001) : Jacob Smythe zu Matthew Drax, als beide den Kometen Christopher-Floyd bei seinem Absturz auf der Erde beobachten. Leupold „Hohe Radioaktivität ... führt zu DOOF. Des-Orientierung – Ohnmacht – Ferrecken.“ (MX 296) : Matthew Drax' ABC-Offizier Leupold während seiner militärischen Schulung über die Auswirkungen von Radioaktivität auf den menschlichen Organismus. Hauptmann Lysambwe „Gruh bringen dich um dein Leben! Sie wollen dein Hirn. Sie fressen dich bei lebendigem Leibe. Gruh sind dein schlimmster Albtraum. Sie haben Klauen, mit denen sie dich in Stücke reißen können. Sie sehen aus wie Menschen, die seit Wochen tot sind. Aber in Wahrheit sind sie kaum totzukriegen: Rammst du ihnen deinen Speer in den Leib, stört sie das nicht weiter. Trifft ein Pfeil ihr Herz, reißen sie ihn heraus und jagen dich mit ihm bis ans Ende der Welt! Und infizieren sie dich, wirst du selbst zu einem Gruh! Zu einem seelenlosen Menschenfresser!“ (MX 211) : Hauptmann Lysambwe, stellvertretender Kommandant der Wolkenstadt Orleans-à-l’Hauteur, erklärt einer Gruppe junger Gardisten, mit welchem Gegner sie es zu tun haben. Die Gruh haben offensichtlich Eindruck auf den Hauptmann gemacht... Matthew Drax „Mit ein bisschen Glück wird es dann doch der Tod sein, der uns scheidet.“ Ein galliges Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. „Mach' keine Witze, Matt. Ich hab' Angst.“ „Witze vertreiben Angst. ...“ (HC 001, S. 131) : Wortwechsel am Telefon zwischen Matthew Drax und seiner Noch-Ehefrau Elizabeth Drax im September 2011 wegen der nahenden Kometenkatastrophe. Sie will die Scheidung, und er gibt sie frei, obwohl er lieber mit ihr zusammenbleiben möchte. Die Trennung geht ihm sehr nahe. „Besser hätte es McGyver Anmerkung: Im Heft wird der Name der Fernsehfigur „McGyver“ geschrieben, korrekt ist aber die Schreibweise „MacGyver“. Vergleiche Serie auf Internet Movie Database. auch nicht hinbekommen“, grinste er zufrieden .... „McGyver?„ fragte Aruula. „Ein Gott aus deiner Vergangenheit?“ „Eher aus meiner Kindheit“, schwächte der Pilot ab. (MX 004, S. 22) : Matthew Drax weicht Aruula anfangs aus, damit er ihr nicht die Funktionsweise des Fernsehens und die Bedeutung der Fernsehserie MacGyver erklären muss. Später tut er es dann doch. '' ,He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans for nobody...‘'' (MX 005, S. 33) : Die ersten Zeilen der Nowhere Man Lyrics der Beatles, die Matts Gesamtzustand nach der Ankunft in der "dunklen Zukunft der Erde" passend beschreiben, schießen ihm durch den Kopf, als er in der Nosfera-Festung aus einer Bewußtlosigkeit erwacht. „Tja, Abe“, sagte Matt und zupfte sich an seinem linken Ohr, „man kann halt nicht alles haben: Amerika ''und einen hohen Lebensstandard; genug zu futtern und eine hübsche Frau an seiner Seite; einen an sich sympathischen Präsidenten und eine Opposition, die nicht verteufelt wird...“ (MX 031, S. 64) : Matthew Drax zu Abraham „Abe“ Lincoln, dem 16. US-amerikanischen Präsidenten von 1861 bis 1865, auf dem Weg am Lincoln Memorial in Waashton (früher Washington D.C.) vorbei. „Wenigstens einer, der noch an mich glaubt...“ (MX 031, S. 64) : Matthew Drax zu Abraham Lincoln, bei der selben Gelegenheit. „And the days went by, like paper in the wind... Everything changed, then changed again...“ (MX 031, S. 64) : Diese Passage aus dem Lied To Find a Friend von Tom Petty pfeift Matthew Drax, als er seinen Weg am Lincoln Memorial in Waashton vorbei fortsetzt. Der Liedtext lautet weiter (wird im Roman aber nicht genannt): „...It's hard to find a friend. It's hard to find a friend...“ „Ich bin dann mal weg!“ murmelte er und eilte weiter. (MX 249) : Matthew Drax, als er in einer Höhle auf der Insel Kisiwaaku auf sehr gut erhaltene Leichen von Voodoopriestern trifft. Im Roman heißt es: Matt hoffte, dass sich dieses Phänomen mit dem Mikroklima der Höhle erklärte und nicht etwa mit dem Beruf der Verstorbenen. ,When the day is dawning on a Texas Sunday morning, shalala-la-la-la-la-la...‘ '' (MX 287, S. 3) : Als Matt herausfinden wil, woran ihn der Name Agartha erinnert, kommt ihm immer wieder diese Textzeile aus dem Lied ''Is this the way to Amarillo? von Tony Christie in den Sinn. Es stammt aus der Zeit vor Christopher-Floyd. Erstaunlicherweise kennt Xij Hamlet das Lied ebenfalls. Alastar belauert Matt und hilft seinem Gedächtnis mit Hypnose auf die Sprünge. Matt winkte ab. „... ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass es so enden würde.“ [ Xij:] „Ach. Und woher?“ Matt: „Weil die Oper nicht vorbei ist, bevor die dicke Frau gesungen hat.“ Xij: „Wer ist hier dick?!“ (MX 296, S. 64) : Matthew Drax und Xij Hamlet, als sie zusammen mit Aruula und Rulfan einer aussichtslos erscheinenden Lage entronnen sind, aus der Xij sie mit einem bestimmten hohen, durchdringenden, schrillen Ton gerettet hat. : Zu diesem Zitat gibt es auch ein reales Vorbild: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It_ain%27t_over_till_the_fat_lady_sings „Warum geraten wir immer und immer wieder in so eine verfluchte Scheiße?“ (MX 296) : ...schimpft Matt, als er, Aruula, Rulfan und Xij Hamlet mal wieder in eine aussichtslos erscheinende Lage geraten sind. – Bei Romanhelden ist das nun mal so... „Jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Euer Panzer steht nicht mal in der Nähe dieses Ausgangs. Nein, wir müssen anders vorgehen.“ „Und wie?“ „FLIEMAPÜD“, sagte Lissa nur und rannte los. Matt hetzte ihr nach. „Was zum Teufel ist ein Fliewatüüt?“ (MX 300, S. 45) : Die Lybekker Bunkergemeinschaft benutzt so genannte Fliegende Manuell Pilotierbare Überwachungsdrohnen, um ihre Umgebung beobachten zu können, ohne selbst den Bunker verlassen zu müssen. Weil Matt die Abkürzung FLIEMAPÜD nicht kennt, assoziiert er den Klang mit dem ähnlich klingenden Begriff Fliewatüüt. Anscheinend hat er während seiner Stationierung in Deutschland vor dem Impakt von Christopher-Floyd von dem Kinderbuch Robbi, Tobbi und das Fliewatüüt von Boy Lornsen gehört. „... Für dich gebe ich sogar meinen Kultstatus als Kunstbanause auf.“ (MX 301, S. 30) : Matt zu Xij, als diese trotz ihrer Krankheit das Festspielhaus in Bayreuth besichtigen will. Nakumbi „Ja, und? Glaubst du, Dämonen hören auf zu existieren, nur weil man nichts über sie gelernt hat?“ (DVdT 12) : Der Soldat Nakumbi zu seinem Begleiter auf einem Patrouillengang auf der Wolkenstadt Brest-à-l'Hauteur. Die Wolkenstadt ist unterwegs zu einer Andockstation nahe der Großen Grube, um dort betankt zu werden. – Schöner Barbarenspruch. Passt auf jeden zivilisierten Knallkopf. Quart'ol „Lasst uns Orks jagen!“ (MX 259) : Quart'ol bemüht dieses Herr-der-Ringe-Filmzitat aus der erworbenen Erinnerung von Matthew Drax nach dem Aufruf, die Mitglieder des Gilam'esh-Bundes dingfest zu machen, als diese versuchen, Gilam'esh'gad zu zerstören. : Das Zitat stammt aus dem Ende des ersten Teils Die Gefährten der Filmtrilogie Der Herr der Ringe nach dem gleichnamigen Buch von John R. R. Tolkien: :: Aragorn: „Frodos Schicksal liegt nicht länger in unseren Händen.“ :: Gimli: „Dann war all das hier umsonst. Die Gemeinschaft hat versagt.“ :: Aragorn: „Nicht, wenn wir treu Seite an Seite stehen. Wir werden Merry und Pippin nicht der Folter und dem Tod überlassen, nicht solange wir noch Kraft haben. Alles, was nicht gebraucht wird, lassen wir hier. Nur leichtes Gepäck. Lasst uns Orks jagen!“ :: Gimli: „Jiaah!“ „Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler, ich bin Unterwasseragent. Mein Name ist Quart'ol. James Quart'ol.“ (MX 278) : Quart'ol auf Bel'ars Aufforderung, seine Energie in die Ermittlungen auf der Suche nach verschwundenen Pilgern statt in seine wissenschaftliche Arbeit zu stecken. Dieses abgewandelte Filmzitat nach 007 – James Bond kennt er aus der Zeit, als Matthew Drax sein Bewusstsein beherbergte. (MX 032, MX 033) Roger III. „Das Leben legt uns so manche Mängel auf, und wenn wir nicht mit ihnen leben lernen, vernachlässigen wir leicht die Stärken, mit denen es uns ausgestattet hat.“ (MX 018) : Roger III. beweist seinen unerschütterlichen Optimismus, indem er seinen Gästen Aruula und Matt die Vorteile der Immunschwäche erklärt. Rulfan „Wer kann seinen Weg wirklich beschreiben, bevor er ihn gegangen ist?“ .... (MX 018) : Rulfan zu Grandlord Paacival, als er ihm vorenthalten möchte, dass er auf dem Weg zur Londoner Community ist. Timmy LaHaye „Blinke, blinke, kleiner Stern, auf Erden hat dich jeder gern... Naja, jedenfalls solange du kein Loch in unseren schönen blauen Globus machst. Die gehen so furchtbar schwer wieder raus...“ (HC 001) : Der Moderator Timmy LaHaye in der Ausgabe seiner Show Moontalk, in die er Jacob Smythe eingeladen hatte und die Christopher-Floyd als Thema hatte. Wudans Auge „Fürchte dich nicht! Tausende wird dein Schwert fressen.“ (HC 001, S. 5) : Eine der Prophezeihungen der Göttersprecherin Wudans Auge über Aruula. Wulfgar „Klappe halten“, brauste Wulfgar auf. „Wenn die Kleine nicht redet, schlitzen wir euch alle die Bäuche auf, um in euren Gedärmen die Zukunft zu lesen. Ist das klar?“ (MX 052, S. 32) : Der Schamane Wulfgar zu einigen Gefangenen, die in Downtoon, einem Stadtteil von El'ay, Leichen aus Gräbern rauben wollen. Dabei werden sie von Wulfgar und seinen Begleitern aufgehalten. – Was soll die Kleine tun? Bauchreden?! Xij Hamlet ,Warum, verdammt, muss alles Leben, das in Dreck, Schleim und Scheiße nistet, immer so potthässlich sein?‘ (MX 277) : Xijs gedanklichen Flüche in einer ungezieferverseuchten Bunkeranlage. „Gebt ihm all unser Wissen!“, rief der Wortführer. „Zeigt ihm, was es heißt, Tausende zu sein!“ (MX 292, S. 58) : Damit fordert einer der Geister von Xij Hamlets vielen früheren Identitäten, die nach jahrhundertelanger Gefangenschaft in der Gedankensphäre nun freigekommen waren, seine „Kollegen“ auf, Alastar davon abzuhalten, Xij zu erdrosseln. Es gelingt ihnen, Alastar in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Nachdem sie Alastar bezwingen konnten, tötet Xij ihn und nimmt die Geister ihrer früheren Identitäten in sich auf. „Und wenn die Erde untergeht – rücksichtslose Raser sterben nie aus.“ (MX 297) : ...schimpft Xij Hamlet, als auf einer verdreckten Straße in Waarza eine vierspännige Kutsche an ihr, Matthew Drax und Aruula vorbeirast und dabei Xijs Kleidung beschmutzt wird. – Sie mit ihren reichhaltigen Erinnerungen muss es wissen. „Italienisch“, stellte Xij fest. „Ein paar seltsame Betonungen, aber ansonsten gut verständlich.“ Matt rollte mit den Augen. „Gibt es eigentlich eine Sprache, die du ''nicht beherrschst?“ Xij grinste. ... „Mein Suaheli ist ganz mies.“'' (MX 304, S. 25) : Xij Hamlets vielfältige Sprachkenntnisse sind ihr, Matthew Drax und ihren zeitweiligen Begleitern schon oft nützlich gewesen. Doch Matt ist nicht gerne auf einen Dolmetscher angewiesen und ist froh, als eine Angehörige der Bunkergemeinschaft Triest sich mit ihm direkt auf Englisch verständigen kann. Darauf Xijs scherzhafter Kommentar: „Weltsprache. War ja klar.“ (MX 304, S. 25) Siehe auch * Musikstücke aus der Realen Welt, die in der Serie auftauchen * Gesammelte Schimpfwörter in der Serie Quellen Kategorie: Listen Kategorie: Sprachen